Warrior Within
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: A Dragon, A Puppy and A Cat. Helena, Ciel and Sebastian desires and objectives collide. She wants to protect her beloved friend, he wants to take the boy's soul for his own fun. A SebastianXOC history on HIATUS because I'm working more on "Black Cat"!
1. The Blue Puppy and The Red Dragon

**Hello everybody, ****I am back with another fanfic about an anime that was very successful in 2008 and will return in July (pity that are other characters), which is Kuroshitsuji (AKA is Black Butler).****I finished watching it yesterday and I was sad and happy at the same time with the end. Thinking about it, I thought in write this story that I'll tell you now.****Each OC that will showed up, I'll bring in the same chapter a profile of them.**

**Main Couple****:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Warning 3: **Some of the nicknames that I put in the OC's are based on the game FF XIII and FF Versus XIII, which belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix.

**OC Profile**

Name: Helena Brandford Akechi

Nickname: Noctis

Age: 22

Personal Characteristcs: Brown Hair that goes to the waist, brown-garnet eyes, palid skin, 1,75m (yes, a tall woman, but smaller than Sebastian).

**WARRIOR WITHIN**

**Chapter 1 ****– The Blue Puppy And The Red Dragon**

Helena was 12 years old when was greeted by the couple Phantomhive, she met the young son of them, Ciel, who had two years at the time. The baby's name matched perfectly with him, since he had the eye color of blue-royal, that reminds the nocturne sky in a winter night, beyond the pale and rounded face and the bluish-gray hair he had. Years passed and the two grow, now at the date of December 14, she sees as what time had done to them. She was 16 and he was doing that day, a six years birthday. She should be happy with that date but was not, after that day she wouldn't see her little master, who she considered him a brother. The next morning she'll travel to Japan, a japanese noble family have seen she walking down the street with Mrs. Phantomhive and wanted to adopt her. So, in one afternoon the couple Phantomhive called her to talk about it:

_- "My dear, we think much about it and we agree to the couple Akechi adopt you." - Said Mr. Phanthomhive._

_- "But why sir?__I'm happy here, I'm happy to take care of the little Ciel.__He is like a brother to me."_

_- "It's hard for us too, my little, but you also need to take care of you, your dreams and your goals .- said Mrs. Phantomhive.__- So we'll give you a day to think about it.__If you don't want to go, you can stay in this house as a our maid."_

_- "Okay, I'll think about it."__  
_  
She accepts the offer and tells to them, the same day the Akechi comes to see her and like her very much. The Akechi gives a period of one week for her to arrange the outstanding issues in London and give a farewell to the family who treated her so well. So she is now looking at the face of the little one that she liked so much and thought of the years that wouldn't with him. Soon she begins to cry. Seeing this, the boy looks at her and says:

- Don't cry, I know why you're crying but don't cry.

- "Do you know?"

- "Yes, Mom and Dad told me and I cried a lot. But they told me that it is for a short time and that soon we would be together again."

- "Why you are not sad, Ciel, I don't know if that will be little time and some I even don't know whether you will recognize me when we meet again."

A tear ran down, seeing that the little boy puts a hand on her face and wipes her tears.

- "I will never forget you, no matter how much you change, do not forget you, big sister. Look:" - In this, the boy takes his necklace that have a small blue stone as a pendant. – "Get It!"

- "No Ciel, that's yours and very expensive. I can't pay it back to you."

- "Yes I can, and I can give to anyone I want. So you will not forget me and I will not forget you, this is our promise."

- "OK then." - She puts the necklace around her neck and kiss the pendant. – "Our promise but now I want you to come here to give you a strong hug."

The next morning, along with the snow, Helena keep in the back of her mind and heart the memory of those three people who gave so much happiness in the her painless life she had before.

But that was nothing compared to what would happen next.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Coming Back To Home

**Hello people, here I am with another**** chapter of this fanfic. I think in this fanfic has already started in your mind some questions about Helena past, and in this second chapter will have more… but do not fear, in the progress of the fanfic these questions will be answered. Ah I want to thank you to ****gothicsantaclawz that already faved and are acompaning my story. So enjoy people.**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Warning 3: **Some of the nicknames that I put in the OC's are based on the game FF XIII and FF Versus XIII, which belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix.

**OC Profile**

Name: Shirohana

Age: appears to have 27

Personal Characteristcs: orange hair at the shoulders, violet eyes, 1.70 tall, pale skin, when she transforms, she has white and long hair

**Chapter ****2 – Coming Back To Home**

Helen remembered the situation had lived six years ago. The departure for Japan and her new family don't maked she forget the family Phantomhive, make she reminded the small Ciel (which now shouldnt be smaller anymore).

- "Akechi-taichou! Akechi-taichou!" – One of her subordinates called her. – "Look, has come to letters for you."

- "Let me see." – She started to read it:

_Taichou__we were told that some of the suspects of the case, "Red Rose" was seen at the port of Osaka taking a ship with destination to London, England.__So with your experience in english language and customs, we send you and your group to investigate this situation.__Queen Victoria has already been informed about the situation and you will receive carte blanche to act in english territory._

_Ass: Commander Yagari Koudou_

_Responsible for the Shogunato elite_

- "Souji-fukutaichou, gather everyone and I want you be presented in my office in a hour. A have a mission to briefing for you."

- "Hai, Akechi-taichou!"

- "And…"

- "Yes, taichou?"

- "Call Shirohana, my housekeeper, I want to talk with her in private."

- "Hai, taichou!"

Shirohana (translation is 'white flower' in Japanese) was one of the maids of the mansion of the Duke Akechi. When Helena arrived at the mansion, Helena was greeted warmly by the housekeeper. The woman standing in her front appeared to be five years older than her. She had a broad and serene smile, orange short hair, and a striking violet eyes. Over time, Shirohana won the confidence of the brunette and eventually turning her right arm, after the death of the couple Akechi. What made her curious why this was the name for a woman who was not white in her body. Helena has now the why in tragic night of her fostern parents's death.

The murderer had cornered Helena. She had nowhere to go or how to defend herself. Shirohana appears and protects the brunette, involving her with something white and fluffy. Helena couldn't see what it was because a white and strong light blinds her. When the light disappeared, she saw that what was involved her, these are wings that belonged to Shirohana. Freaked-out the murderer runs away of the mansion.

_Flashback_

_- "Shiro…Hana?"_

_- "Hai, Oujo-sama?" _('Oujo-sama' means 'My Lady')

_- __"Why you protects me?"_

_- "Because this is my duty. Since the moment you was born, Kami-sama has give to me the duty to protect you at everycost."_

_- "But why? What these people want from me?"_

_- "They want the thing you've inside of you, in your soul."_

_- "But what have inside of me? I'm not so worth to these people to murder to get me…"_

_- "You're more worth and powerful than you think! But about this you'll know when this sorrow and pain you're suffered tonight go away. Come, my chield, you're in shock about these dark events."_

_End Flashback_

Past the funeral, Shirohana told her about the existence of angels and demons and the existence of the thing that inhabited the soul of Helena. Knowing this, the brunette makes a promise in front of the grave of her fostern parents, saying she'll never let innocent people die because of her, and would be stronger and would defend herself. Hearing this, Shirohana says:

_- __"Oujo-sama, we can do a contract, this contract will give to you my power to you accomplish this desire of revenge…"_

_- "Yes, I want, please! – the brunette can't hold on anymore her tears, she wants to revenge the people she loved and are dead."._

_- "However, when you accomplish this task, I want to take off you this thing that are in your soul."_

_- "Yeah, you can have it. This is the source of all my problems…"_

_- "But I've to warn you. If I take this thing out of you, you'll die."_

_- "What?"_

_- "That's right, because of this, I want to think. When your answer was ready, you come to me."_

Helena thought a lot and had no doubt, she would use this contract to avenge her beloved from this murder. Soon she approaches the angel and says:

_- __"I'm ready, I want to make the contract!"_

_- "OK, follow me!"_

She follows Shirohana to an empty room, the only light was coming from the sunset, who slipped through the window and penetrated the darkness.

_- "Take your obi and turn your back to me."_

The black obi slips the brunette's shoulders and fell to her feet, which is was become a black puddle. Shirohana approaches and places her hand right in the middle of Helena's back, the brunette feels something cold making strokes on her back. After a minute the feel stops and disappears.

_- "Go to the mirror and see your back."_

Helena comes over and is stunned by what she sees. Tattooed on her back was a beautiful red dragon with its majestic wings spread. Curiously, the beginning of the wings were tattooed right above the shoulder blades of the brunette. It seemed that the wings belonged to her, not to the dragon.

_- __"Pretty, don't you think?" – says the angel_

_- "This's beautiful!"_

_- "You love dragons and the red color, so think in to make this tattoo the seal of our contract. Besides this seal in your back, I've one in my right wrist, but is more simple than yours. If I die or you dies, the seal will be gone in both of us."_

_- "I understand. Arigatou, Shirohana."_

_- "You're welcome, my chield."_

Leaving the daydreams, Helena takes the other letter and reads:

_Helena, remember me, Ciel's aunt, Angelina?__So my little, how are you?__(Not as small as before, I think) you must have been a beautiful woman.__Pity that in this letter have to say bad news.__Ciel's parents died yesterday in a terrible acident and I need you to come to London to comfort him.__From what I remember, you were the only employee who he really liked and confided things.__After the accident, he was founded with an injured eye and a butler dressed in black...__  
_  
'Butler? I don't remember the Phantomhive have butlers… What happened to you, Ciel?'

_... Just what you readed, a butler, I think that particularly he's pretty to look, but just seeing to understand. Please come to here.___

_Your aunt of heart__  
__Angelina, now better known as Madame Red__  
_  
Reading this, Helena thinks:

'Correction in my plans, looks like I and Ciel will be benefited with my revenge on these marginals that killed my family. "

- "Oujo-sama, you called me?"

- "Yes, pack the bags, we're going to London." 

- "Yes My Lady."

**End of the Chapter**


	3. The Puppy And The Dragon Together Again

**Here I'm again! I don't believe that I could to writing to two fanfics at the same time!**** So if anyone what to know the other one is called "Caught In Trap's Love", that was about Souji of the anime Hakuouki. Enjoy and reply!**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Warning 3: **Some of the nicknames that I put in the OC's are based on the game FF XIII and FF Versus XIII, which belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix.

**OC Profile**

Name: Souji Sayake

Age: 22

Personal Characteristcs: red hair in the middle of the neck, green eyes, 1.80 tall, pale skin, is lean but have a built body.

Name: Alexis Lestat

Age: 23

Personal Characteristcs: blond hair, the cut hair is like Finny, but the bangs is divided in the middle, blue eyes, 1.82 tall, pale skin, have the same body type than Souji. Was born in France but has lived in Japan since he's a kid.

Name: Natsuya Omai

Age: 20

Personal Characteristcs: black short hair, brown eyes, 1.65 tall, tanned skin, despite being small, she is very strong.

**Chapter ****2 – The Puppy And The Dragon Together Again**

- "Two-week trip, two weeks and only seeing blue and water, I can't stand it anymore!"

Souji was lying down, puffing. Was lying on the chair that was placed on the deck of the ship. Souji Sayaki has a strong personality and often had no patience.

- "Sit up straight in this chair, Sayaki! - Helena said.

Sometimes he's also very lazy.

- "Yeah, Sayaki, that way you'll never arrange a girl." - Alexis said

- "Uruse (shut up), Alexis. I've never seen you with a girl... that means that YOU'll be alone. I'm wondering if you even like women ..."

- "Just because I'm not flirting up on any girl that passes in front of me doesn't mean I don't like women. In its case, whether you like them or not, you always make them runaway."

Alexis Lestat was the opposite of Souji, was a smart guy, educated and very mysterious, and was hard to know what you think.

- "Kisamaaaa!"

- "Enough already you two! - A fist smack down heavily on the table, highlighting and making the two men to jump a mter in the air with fright.

- "Natsuya, don't scary like that!" - Souji says.

Natsuya despite being small, had an outstanding strength, which scared Helena herself, that the brunette was known as one of the strongest samurai of the Shogunato.

- "Stop fighting you two, you was like two children. Grown up!"

- "Tche, a little one talking to the people grow, how unusual this is." - Says the blonde.

- "What?"

One of the weaknesses of Natsuya was when people used her height against her, both arguments as in physical fights. This made her furious.

- "Yare, yare, behave you all." - Shirohana said, making the three become silent. - "Look we're coming."

The ship arrived and soon the they descends into the carriages that have been reserved for them. Halfway there, the people passing by stopped to look at them. In the Japan people still wore kimonos and katanas, since the late nineteenth century, the dojo dominates, it was rare to see a japanese using guns and dressed like an englishman. In the England, that kind of costumes drew everyone's attention.

- "Wow, they are looking to us!" - Natsuya says.

- "They are looking as if we had sprouted a head more in us." - Souji says.

- "But don't be afraid, my friends, look forward and pretend they don't exist." - says Helena.

- "Hai, taichou! - Says the two in unison.

Getting the carriages, Helena turns to her three subordinates and says:

- "I and Shirohana will go in one carriage, you're go in another, because we take different destinations."

- "What you gonna do, taichou?

- "I'll visit an old friend, you go ahead and settle down in the mansion."

- "Oh, I see! You will visit your former master, don't you?" - Souji questions.

- "Yes, that's right."

Already in the way, which was heading towards the mansion Phantomhive, the brunette thinks. - 'Pretty soon I'll see you, my brother. " - Unconsciously, she smiles.

'Ah, Oujo-sama, how I want you smile like that more often. " - Shirohana says.

Ciel Phanthomhive was rereading a letter that Queen Victoria had sent him two weeks ago. Orders was contained there, but for the young earl was also good news. The letter said:

_Earl, a group of Japanese police force will be arriving in London in two weeks.__A Japanese murderer is in english territory and this elite will be investigating.__I count on you, my faithful watchdog to help them close this case as quickly as possible.__Along this letter have the profile of each one of the group.___

_Ass: Queen Victoria_

The good news for him was when he saw the profile of the captain of that group. In the profile showed a picture of the face that looked to much of his former nanny and now was he regarded as his sister, Helena.

- "Boccham, your afternoon tea."

- "Come in, Sebastian."

Turning to the door, he sees his faithful butler entering the and carrying the usual tray of tea. With a flawless performance, Sebastian put the tea into the cup and deposited the object with the steaming liquid in front of the boy. Ciel was the only one who knew that this efficiency was not natural, not for the humans. 

Sebastian in truly was a demon.

Sebastian Michaelis remained loyal to the young earl because he knew that in the end the boy's soul will be his the near future. This destination was the very Ciel who rode for himself. Three years ago his parents were killed in a terrible burning that completely destroyed the mansion. When he was found among the rubble, he thought he was safe, but it was the beginning of his truly hell.

Seeing the suffering of the boy, the demon offers him a contract. The demon killed all those who inflicted pain and the boy gives in exchange his soul. Contract made, Ciel escaped death once again. The demon sees no time to enjoy more of the pure and sweet flavors that exist.

The impure human soul.

_Flashback__  
__- "This is an order, kill everyone!"___

_- "Yes, my lord!"__- Said the 'butler' for his new master.___

_Done tha,t the demon looks at the boy and asks:___

_- "What is the name you'll give to me, Boccham?"___

_- "Sebastian ... Sebastian Michaelis."__  
__End Flashback__  
_  
- "Boccham? Are you okay?"

Leaving the daydreams, Ciel looks to his butler and says:

- "I'm fine! Sebastian, I want you to prepare the games room. We'll receive visits; the Duchess Akechi soon will arrives.

- "Yes, my lord!"

The carriage of Helena and Shirohana reach the Phantomhive mansion. At the door of the mansion one of the employees was waiting to receive them.

A man who was to appear 60 years old, wearing a tuxedo opens the coach door. Helena turns to Shirohana and whispers:

- "Does this man is the butler that Aunt Angelina has commented?"

A drop in the anime style appears on the head of the elder woman. - "No, Oujo-sama, I think the butler who Miss Angelina described appears to be younger."

- "Yes, ha ha ha!" - The brunette said, scratching her head.

- "My ladies, my name is Tanaka and I'll lead you on the mansion. Please join me."

They enter the mansion and are greeted by three other servants. In unison, the three say: - "Welcome to Phantomhive mansion!"

- "My name is Bard, I'm the cooker of the house." - Says the taller blonde, who had blue eyes and was smoking a cigarette.

- "My name is Finny, I'm the gardener's mansion!" - Said the small blond, which had large green eyes, seemed to be a young hyperactive.

- "My name is Maylene, I'm the maid of the mansion." - Said the only girl in the group, she had a pink hair and wear glasses that hides her eyes fully.

- "Hello, everyone!" - Said both women, making a bow to the Japanese fashion.

- "You three, let the ladies in peace and go to work."

Helenq holds her breath and in slow-motion look at the top of the stairs. She sees the person who wanted to see for quite a long time.

- "Ciel ..." - The brunette see what the time did to her former master. He had grown, but the bright smile he had was gone. His features now wore a deep frown. The eye that was not capped shone brightly as before. Helena saw that her aunt's fears were true, the boy was different.

- "Duchess Akechi, so long that I don't see you." - Says the earl, doing a reverence.

- "You too, Earl Phantomhive." - Climbing the stairs, she says: - "but you haven't changed anything."

- "I cannot say the same about you, Helena. Ah, I forgot to introduce, this is the chief butler of the manor, Sebastian."

- "Sebastian Michaelis, my lady!" - He makes a bow, picking up the brunette's hand and kissing it. When he return to standing, he looks directly into the eyes of Helena and locked the gaze for a few seconds.

'He has a pretty garnet eyes! " - Breaking the eye contact, she introduces: - "This is Shirohana, my personal escort."

Shirohana, makes a bow to the two men. - "Earl, Sebastian-san."

- "Please, follow me." - Ciel says. - "Duchess, you don't mind playing a chess match?" - He reaches out to the brunette.

- "No, I don't mind." - She grabs his arm and the two go walking, side by side.

IWhen she passes by Sebastian, she saw in the corner of eye he watching her, those garnet eyes shinning and following her every move.

'Hum, it will be interesting. " - Think the demon with a playful smile in his face. 

**End of Chapter**


	4. The Game Starts

**Sorry for the long hiatus, my PC has broken and just today it come back from the consert. So let's go to the story.**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Warning 3: **Some of the nicknames that I put in the OC's are based on the game FF XIII and FF Versus XIII, which belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix.

**Chapter ****4 – The Game Starts**

The games room of the mansion was huge, several tables were occupied with various board games open, so the Count takes it straight to the table as the stake in the center of the room, prepared together with two comfortable armchairs.

- "Your coat, oujo-sama!"

The clothes that Helena wores is consisted of one black haori and three more layers from the top, a black, which goes to the ankles, one red and one white that was inside of the haori. Hidden within these layers was a red corset with shoulder straps, reinforced with metal strips, depending on whatever strike achieve her, the swordsman would have no serious injuries. The boots she wore were up to the knees in black.

Helena takes off her long black obi and deposits it in the arms of her companion. Sitting, she puts her black katana in her lap.

- "White or black, Duchess?"

- "The Black, Earl. I hope that you don't find rude of me to be armed in your presence..."

- "I don't think rude, just curious for the Japanese, especially the police force, still use swords instead of guns."

The Count makes his first move with a pawn.

- "In Japan, the masters dojo and the dojos are still predominate, this prevalence is already happening to more than 300 years ..." - The brunette makes her move with a pawn, freeing the way for the tower. - ... "along with the shoguns, who are destined to be noble japanese samurai, along with the emperor, that reigns peacefully over the land of the rising sun. The use of firearms is considered barbaric. To a Japanese, it gives the honor destroying your enemy face to face, no a few feet away, using lead balls."

After a while of play, Ciel comments: - "It is an outdated concept for an ancient nation ..." – the earl move his horse, eating a black pawn. - ... "but for most westerners tries to break it, asians are inflexible."

- "I'm sure you will live until that time comes, Ciel. We're almost at the turn of the century, many technologies are being developed by the american empire ..." - She moves the tower, eating the white horse, placing the tower toward the white king. - ... "Check! I don't know if I will live as much. I have seen death many times during the period I am working on the Shogunate and I'm not sure that I'll escape her more often."

- "My future is uncertain too because of the dutties that the Queen sent me, death is around me constantly."- Ciel says, posting his bishop directly to the black king. - "Check-mate!"

- "Yare, yare. And I thought I was good in chess." - The brunette rises. - "Ciel, I've to go now, my subordinates expects me in the mansion. There's the reason for my visit."

She hands a sealed letter for him. - "Inside are the personal records and criminal of the fugitive. I hope your full cooperation in this case." - She raises her hand.

- "You will." - Earl takes her hand and greets, sealing the deal between the two. Smiling at the brunette, Earl says: - "If you have time, I want you to do a demonstration with that sword you carry preciously." - She returned the smile.

The count came to the door. At that time, Lau arrives:

- "Count, I need a favor ..." - He sees Helena and stops. - "Hello, miss!" - He picks up the brunette's hand and kisses. Once he puts his hand on her waist, Helena quietly takes his wrist from her and throws him against the wall. Ominously, she open a little a her katana and says:

- "You're very lucky that I was not working now and I have regard for the young count, because if I didn't, you'll be now without your hand and bleed on the floor until you passed out." - She set him and goes to the door. - "One thing to know I don't tolerate that people plays with me." - Opening the door, she says directly to the count. - "Until next time, Ciel Phantomhive. - Shirohana went out with the brunette at her side.

The three men are astonished with this "moral lesson" that the brunette gaves. The chinese man says, rubbing his injuried neck:

- "She didn't need be so rude that way." - Without looking for Lau, Ciel says: - "You deserved it, your conduct towards her was inappropriate. I'll even scolds you if she hadn't done it." - Earl turns to Sebastian .- "Sebastian, take my dinner to the office, I have something else to work before bed."

- "Yes, my lord!"

Already in the mansion of Akechi, Helena talks about aspects of their stay in London:

- "This is the profile of him." - She delivers a file for each of their subordinates. - "His name is Yusuke Tamanuske, he has been arrested for drug possession and conspiracy, recently escaped for a double homicide."

- "But how did he escape?" - Question Natsuya

- "The japanese police are so corrupt as any police force in the world ..." - Alexis says. - "... It is obvious that he has valuable contacts within the justice."

- "And what are the contacts?" - Souji question.

Every photo that Helena puts on the table, she speaks the names of the people portrayed there. - "Tomoe Kurotatsu, policeman involved with drug regimen, was killed eight months ago because he resisted arrest; Yamato Manao, owner of a redlight district on the outskirts of Kyoto, was gone missing three months until his remains were found; Angelina, was arrested for possession of weapons, but being foreign, the British government requested her extradition. I asked Scotland Yard to provide me with information about he current status. Today she works as a maid at the mansion of Lord Henry Baltimore, situated in a village south of London.

Shirohana continues from this point: - "One of the direct servants of Queen Victoria sent a letter containing the next mission of the young Earl Phantomhive. His mission is to investigate a legend that is ravaging the population of that village, the legend of the Demon Dog."

- Demon Dog ... geez, these Englishmen believe in everything ... "- says Souji.

- "So let's wait for the return of Phantomhive to act." - Continued Helena. - "These profiles that I showed I want to remain in sigile. They are all dismissed."

Some hours later, Helena looks out the window and the full moon, gazing at the horizon.

- "You called me, Oujo-sama?

- "Yes, Shirohana, coming."

The older woman goes to the brunette. From nothing the brunette asks:

- "You sensed that?"

- "As regards, Oujo-sama?"

- "By Ciel, his butler, the relationship that the two have. Madame Red told me that the two are like that to one another, that Ciel trust more in his butler than his own family."

- "You don't realize it?"

- "That he is a demon, yes, I realized. This thing that inhabits my soul almost purred in my head when I looked directly at him."

- "My little, look at me." - Helena turns and looks directly into the violet eyes of Shirohana. - "Pay close attention, he can do anyway eat your soul, using artifacts that he can, so stay alert."

- "I'll try, but do not know if I'll resist long. He's really pretty." 

- "You will resist, now go to sleep, because in your dreams, you are strong enough to overcome everything, even the devils."

- "Arigato, my guardian angel."

After turning out the lights and leave Shirohana, Helena fell in the dream world, not knowing that a pair of crimson eyes sparkled as stared her motionless body motionless trough the night.

**End of the Chapter**


	5. The Black Cat's Curiosity

**Yeah, another long period of update. College has started and I'm doing a lot of college works and making fan arts of S****ebastian. This chapter will bring a dialogue sequence of Helena that will make people things that aren't from the OC, please she's not being whorish, she's just being put a certain person in its place. **

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Chapter ****5 – The Black Cat's Curiosity**

Sebastian was perched upside down, looking out the window the moves from inside the room to cease. His eyes are seeing the red-haired woman left the room and now stared at the sleeping form of the brunette. The conversation he had with his bocchan still echoed in his mind.

Flashback

_After the "incident" between Lau and the swordsman, Sebastian took the tray with dinner of the young earl.__When he came to office, he saw the boy examining the contents of the letter that the duchess had left earlier.___

_- "Your dinner, bocchan!"_

_- "Yare, yare. And I thought that__ bad things only happens in London."__- Said Ciel.___

_- "Excuse me, bocchan?"___

_- "One more murder disturbs the heart of the queen, this time a japanese fugitive from justice was the person who assassinated the Duke Akechi and his wife. The name of the murderer is Yusuke Tanosuke."___

_- "Bocchan, the couple Akechi has any relationship with Miss Helena?"___

_- "Yes, - the earl puts the papers on the desk. - They were the adoptive parents of Helena. Why the interest, Sebastian?"___

_- "Just curious, bocchan. Physically, the duchess doesn't look like a japanese lady. Another thing that concerns me is her escor."___

_- "What do you mean?"___

_- "Please, bocchan – the butler smiled broadly to his young master. - That woman is an angel, I can smell it, tha twoman is a being that doesn't belong to the human world. What I think is the duchess really know __the true nature of her companion.I'll be good if we keeping watch on them... "___

_- "If you want this task, I will give you ..."___

_- "Understood!"___

_- "... But I warn you, don't use your 'methods' on her, she's a precious person to me. Only keep watch on them."_

_- "Yes, my Lord!"_

End Flashback

- "An angel… This will be more fun than I thought ..."

The butler gets off from the sill and fell silently on the green grass of the Akechi property. Turning around to the mansion, he goes into the main door and open it with a snap.

His eyes shine as he walks through the dark mansion. Soon he reaches the second floor and go straight to the room that he was watching.

- "Helena ... I hope I don't have to share my bocchan with you, or I'll have to put an end to your existence." - Sebastian licked his lips, he could enjoy a good meal with the human body and soul that was there, sleeping innocently.

The demon opens and closes the door quietly with a small "click". He looks at the sleeping body of the brunette, her skin (though it's not pale) gleamed pure white, like the soft and scarless skin of the devil (ironic!). Her hair was the color of milk chocolate, but that pitch-black of the room with the beam of moonlight illuminating, its seemed dark as the hair of a cat. While looking at the girl, an unwavering desire to touch her possessed him. Pulling with teeth one of his gloves, he touches with his fingertips gently in the hair of the young woman. Her curls exhaled smoothly the scent of wild strawberries. His fingers slide down onto the shoulder, which was covered by the fabric of a nightgown.

But that wasn't enough, he wanted to touch her skin.

Pulling aside the collar of her gown, he passes his hand over her shoulders. It was even softer than it looked.

Sebastian got out of the trance and gets angry with himself, besides touching a lady asleep without her consent, he repressed his lack of patience with himself. His hunger for human souls was so strong that sometimes he almost looses his mind. But the wait would be worth all his patience, his little bocchan soon get his revenge and the demon had the perfect soul to be devoured. That soul will satiate his hunger for centuries.

- 'Let's go for the subject...' - He puts his fingers on the temple of the swordsman. This small gesture will reveal the darkest secrets of the brunette (and get his answers.)

Not half a minute later, a small shock repels the demon's hand off the head of the woman. With eyes wide of surprise, he looks at his hand and then to the woman. - "I can't read your thoughts?

- "Shocking, isn't it?" – The brunette slowly gets up from the bed and stare at the butler, with a smug smile on her face. - "Nobody can read my mind. Many demons have already tried that and ended up dead, bleeding from my sword."

She was now in her full-height and stopped in front of the demon. The look of both never faltered. She approaches Sebastian, that every step she makes, he takes a step back, wanting to keep their distance. - "And now that you're here, what you want from me?"

Sebastian's back bumped on the closed door of the room and the brunette continued to approach him. He was cornered by her. Inexplicably, his mind forgot the cause of he being there. The layers of clothing she wore hid the true beauty that he was staring at. When he first saw her in Phantomhive mansion, he thought that in fact she was a young man. Her angular but smooth features and her height made he mistaken. But when he saw the name in which her was called is a female name he'd been surprised. Now she was wearing only a white nightgown that reached the middle of her thighs, the first two buttons were open, and showed her cleavage minimally. In general, her body was toned, but curvaceous, like of a mature woman. - "It's exotic beauty, indeed!" - He whispers.

A warmth is presencied by the demon's body, indicating she was now too close and he was no chance of escape. The only thing that separated both bodies, was the layers of clothes. Helena's smile was still on her face. Standing on tiptoe, she whispers in his ear: - "Your face can be impassive, but your eyes and your body shows me your emotions. You can't lie to me."

Her hot breath on his ear and her whisper are making him looses his train of thought. Without thinking, his breathing is a little faster and his hands are in her hips, squeezing it lightly. She knows that he's loosing his façade. Looking directly in his eyes, she slides her lips in his jaw and her hands are slides from his sides to his hips. His hands are squeezing her more tighter.

Without warning, she bites his lower lip and squeezes his rear. His eyes bulges and he grunts softly. Looking for her face again, seeing that she dread serious, he vanishes.

He already running for ten minutes. Pausing, he leans on a nearby tree. His heart was beating wildly and his breathing was shallow. He touches his cheeks and feel that they are hot.

- 'Am I flushed? I never been flushed. Damn that woman.' - She was trouble. In the room, when she surprised him with her actions, he had a great hunger take her down onto the floor and moves faster and harder between her legs, But soon he remember of his bocchan's words.

_- "... But I warn you, your do not use 'methods' on her, she's a precious person to me."_

The only thing he was able to do was just to run away fast and possible he can. Lowering his eyes, he see the little 'tent' forming on his pants. He curses his body to be treacherous with himself.

One for Helena, zero for Sebastian.

She wins this time, but the next one, he'll be prepared...

"And now, the only thing I need is a cold bath."

**End of chapter**

**(A/N: Just proving that a woman can do Sebastian transform in a puddle of goose! ;) :3**


	6. The Red Dragon's Thinking

**More one chapter posted in less than a week, that's a record for me. In this chapter you will understand why Helena has ported that way in the chapter 5. Enjoy and feedback me.**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

"**b****lablabla" **= Driand talking

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Warning 3:** For Driand character (OC), I based copied few things that are showed in FF VII: Dirge Of Cerberus (like Chaos resided in Vincen't body). That concept belongs to Square-Enix. (Driand is a female)

**Chapter ****6 – The Red Dragon's Thinking**

Helena leans against the door and slips her hand on his chest felt his heart beating fast, she did not believe what he had done.

_Flashback_

At the time that both women are hugging each other, Shirohana whisper in Helena's ear:

- "He is perched on the window, watching us. You can take care of him by yourself?

- "Yes I can. You know very well that I know how to lie and pretend to deceive and defeat the enemy."

- "Okay then, be careful."

Shirohana leaves and Helena lies on the giant and soft bed, pretend that she was asleep. Only minimally with her eyes open, she sees the shadow of Sebastian through the window.

- 'He will enter through the front door? "

- "_**Bingo!"**___

- 'Ah, don't start, Driand! "

- _**"Come on, girl. The man is beautiful, you should take advantage of the situation ..."**___

- 'What? No way. He's a demon. "

- "_**Who cares?"**___

- 'Who cares ? I'm care! For the God's sake, he's a DEMON, and I'm a HUMAN. This kind of situation that you insinuate will never happen ... '

- _**"Okay, just don't complain later if you stay a virgin until I die ... This guy is so good looking, maybe he's good in bed too. You know, he can take you to the heights of pleasure ..."**_

_- 'That's enough, stop with your sexual dreams.__I'll lose my virginity with the man that I love, not with some random pretty man, besides that is a demon.__We've a other matter now, how I'll make him get off of my mansion? "___

_- "__**Use a thing that you never used before, your seduction skills."**___

_- 'You're mocking me, right?__Try to seduce the demon?__He's a creature that live with the worst sins of the world for a long time.__He'll not fall on the trap. "___

_- __**"Okay, okay ... I'll help you, just this time."**__**  
**__  
__- 'You're interested in him, don't you? "___

_- "__**Why not be interested? Was centuries that I was don't see a guy so pretty like him or I get laid ..."**___

_- 'Stop, okay.__If you want to "make love" with him, use somebody else's body, not mine! "___

_ - "__**Don't get mad, darling! Pay attention now, because he's now entering your room."**___

_- 'Damn, what I do? "___

_- __**"Stay quiet, I'll tell you, step by step."**__**  
**__  
__- 'But ...'___

_- __**"Shush it!"**___

_-'...'___

_If passes a minute or ten, no one knows the certain and Helena was getting impatient._

_- 'What is he waiting for?__'___

_- __**"He'll touch your hair, so don't move"**__**  
**__  
__Soon the brunette feels littles tugs in her curls.__- __**"He's smeling your hair and then he'll touch your skin."**__**  
**__  
__- 'What?'___

_- __**"Don't move!"**___

_His fingertips lightly touches her covered shoulder.__Through the cloth she can feels the coldness of his fingers.___

_- 'His hands are cold!'___

_-__** "But his skin is so soft. Oh, that makes me dream of what he can do with his hands ..."**___

_- 'Shush the day-dreaming, you're confounding me!'___

_The swordsman almost scary herself when she feel the butler's fingers pulling aside the collar of her nightgownt and touches her bare shoulder.___

_- 'Damn it, his hand are ICE cold! "___

_- __**"Yeah, my pretty butler, now go lower, more lower ..."**__**  
**__  
__- 'DRIAND!'___

_- __**"Ha, ha, ha! Is so funny seeing you freaking out like that way..."**_

_- 'I swear if he goes more lower, I'll break his fingers! "___

_His touches disappears and he touches her temple.__Because of the proximity, she hears him whispers: - "Let's get down to business..."___

_- __**"Oh, so that is the why of he being here, he's trying to acess your thoughts."**__**  
**__  
__- 'Bad luck for him, nobody can acess my mind ...'___

_- "__**Let's going to repel him. Just a little shock, only to surprise him."**___

_Helena feels a eletrical wave going of inside her head to the butler's fingers.__After that, she hears he says: - "I can't read her thoughts?___

_- "__**Now says 'Shocking, isn't?', Turns to him and smile smugly."**___

_- 'Why I've to do this?'___

_- __**"Remember, you're suposed to seduce him ... Just do what I'd said and you'll see."**___

_- 'Okay, then ...'_

_- "Shocking, is__n't it?"__- The brunette does what the beast has said.__Seeing that the demon was in shock stupor, she continues ...__- "Nobody can read my thoughts. Believe it, so many tried and none of them have lived to tell the tal ... Not a single one."___

_- __**"Stand in front of him, look for his eyes and do not break the eye contact."**___

_- 'Damn, he has such beautiful eyes ...__I'll Fail ...__DAMN, am I calling a demon pretty?'___

_- "__**Focus girl, just focus. Don't lose the track. Now take a step forward for him, just to try."**___

_Helena makes a step forward, closing the space between she and the demon.__Without thinking the demon steps back.___

_- 'It's working, he's backing away!'___

_- __**"I know, I'm seeing too ..."**__**  
**__  
__- 'In any case, am I so scary for him to he backs away?'___

_- __**"No, appears for me that he finds you pretty, but he have something that makes him to not attack you ... Maybe your dearly 'brother' was ordered him to not take advantage in you."**___

_- 'Why is he submiting for this kind of order?__That I know demons do not deny lust...'___

_- "I don't know, maybe he has a contract with the Phantomhive boy, maybe the contract is for the earl's soul."___

_- "What?"_

_- __**"I tell to you later, now says to him: 'And now that you're here, demon, what you want from me?'"**_

_- "And now that you're here, demon, what you want from me?" – __**"Continue to approach him and keep the smile. He's cornered…"**_

_The brunette hears a bump on the wood, sinalizing that the butler is without escape._

_- __**"Keep your body very close to him, like you'll hug him."**_

_- 'Not a chance!'_

_- __**"You want to him get the hell of out here or not?"**_

_- 'Okay, okay, don't need to stress…' – Helena put both of her hands on his sides. – __**"Stand on the top of your feet and whisper on his ear: 'Your face can be impassive but your eyes and body shows me everything. You can't lie to me!'**_

_Helena has done what was told and surprisely, Sebastian's breath was a little faster and his hands had unconsciously grabbed her hips, squeezing it lightly._

_- 'What a hell! I'll punch him in the face if he don't take his hands off me… Wait a moment… His body's warming up… Why?'_

_- __**"I think he's without action… Let's go make this better, slides your hands to his hips and your lips in his jaw."**_

_With a lot of effort, she do what Driand has said. Helena surpress a gasp, His hands has tighten on her hips and his hands that once was cold, now are warmer._

_- 'Is he getting hot?'_

_- __**"Yeah. When a demon is excited, he/she starts to warm up, going to the point of hotness… No for the grand finale, bite his lower lip and slide your hands to his rear, after that, squeeze it."**_

_- 'You know, I'll stop this. It's sick.'_

_- __**"Demons like to feel pleasure with pain! Do what I'd said, this will ends now."**_

_Simultaneously she reaches his rears and lips, after done what Driand has told, his starts to glow pink and sundenly he disappears._

End Flashback

Helena was breathless, finally he'd vanished, but she hasn't forgotten how his body was.

- 'Driand, thank you!'

- **"No problem, kiddo… You're still think about his body, aren't ya? He, he, he… You've felt how soft he was? How I want to put my hands on him and…"**

- 'Restrain yourself, Driand! Now I'll go to sleep and I want to have a night without dreams, am I clear?'

- **"Why? I night without dream about him have no fun…"**

- 'I said no SEXUAL dreams with him, do you UNDERSTAND?'

- **"Okay, okay…"**

The brunette sighs, she has felt lust for the first time for a demon like him. His ivory skin was glowing on the moonlight. When she touched his skin, was like touch a soft, living marble. In Driand's opinion, his clothes hide very well his body. He was lean, but have muscles on it. Snapping from her thoughts, she goes to her bed and try to sleep.

- "Good morning, oujo-sama. Have you slept well?" – Shirohana is already in Helena's room, fixing her breakfast in the mahogany desk.

- "Yeah, I'm fine."

- "Have you gone well with the 'casuality' yesterday?"

- "I've make him vanish from the property, for the time being…"

- "What you have done for make a demon vanish from here, oujo-sama? I'm a little curious about that."

- "I… I… seduced him." – she whispers the rest of the sentence.

- "I can't hear what you have said, oujo-sama. Can you repeat more louder, onegai?"

- "I seduced him!" - The brunette looks away. The red-haired woman was with her eyes bulged, not believing of her master has said.

- "You're serious, oujo-sama?"

- "Yeah, Driand helped me!"

- "Now I understand, you're too shy to do that on your own…"

- "Hey!"

- "However, you're very brave to do this with a demon without running away. I'm very proud of you, oujos-sama!"

- "Thanks, Shirohana!" – she smiles for her maid, rare and genuine smile."

- "Ah, I almost forgot, you're invited from the Earl Phantomhive to do a sword fight performance."

- "Yes, I promised to him to show a Japanese sword fights."

- "Understood!"

**In the Phantomhive mansion**

- "Bocchan, it's time to you wake up."

Ciel groans, hardly the boy get up from the bed." –I prepared Earl Grey tea and scalded salmon to complement." – He pours for the young boy a cup with all the grace he has, after he gives the cup to the boy.

- "Today schedule is: 2 p.m. you have dance class with Ms. Meyer, 4 p.m. you have music class with Mr. Strawford, in the 5 p.m. we'll receive a visit from the duchess Akechi."

- "Why she's coming? I ask her o come but not that week…" – Ciel looks for his butler, that has a mischievous smile on his face. – "…Wait, you discovered anything from her?"

- "No bocchan, I sent a letter for the lack of information. The truth is, I discovered nothing from her."

- "Humph. I've heard that she was smart, but I never thought that she's smart enough to deceive a demon. What she'd done to you?"

- "She seduced me."

The earl almost choked with the tea from what his butler has told. Sebastian has put his hand on the boy's back, to ease the coughing. – "You've been defeat by a woman using seduction has her weapon, a human woman?" – the earl says skeptical.

- "Ms. Akechi is different from a normal human female. When I tried to acess her thoughts, something repelled me. That's was strange, like that don't want to me to see what have inside her head."

- "What do you think that is, that she's being possessed?"

Sebastian doesn't answer immediately. Seeing the absence of the answer, Ciel looks seriously for his butler. – "You think that she's really possessed by anything?"

- "No, not possessed… - Sebastian dresses his master. – "…I think she's hosting something."

- "How can this been possible?"

- " Its happens when a demon or a angel dwells a body with a mortal or it was been locked by some magic. Particularly I prefer have my own body then have to live with a human in a same body."

- "It's kind of selfish from you, Sebastian…" – Ciel says with a grin in his face. – "You don't like to have somebody have the same things that you have?"

- "The reason that you quote is right, bocchan, but…" – Sebastian reaches Ciel's chin with his long fingers, lingerling on there… - "I'm not selfish, I'm kind of possessive creature. I don't like o share with anyone what belongs rightly to me." – His eyes glows when he speaks these words.

- "Make the right preparations, then!"

- "Understood!"

- "But demon, if you hurt her, in any way, I'll make you suffer!"

The demon bowls and say.

- "Yes, my Lord!"

**End of Chapter**


	7. Change In The Planes

**Yeah, people** **another one posted just for you! I appreciate every one that had faved my fanfic and are accompanying the story so far. Now enjoy**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Chapter 7 – Change In The Planes**

The chariot that are taking the duchess Akechi and her companions was full of laughter. Souji is the cause. He was with them just for a only reason, to be the opponent of Helena in the sword fight performance. He's happy because, for his view, his power can be compared with his taichou's.

- "I'm honored, taichou. Of all the other ones you choose me. Thank you!" – He makes a attempt to hug the brunette, but she puts her hands on his shoulders and throws him back on the seat.

- "Stop it, or I'll sent you back home."

- "No, no. Don't worry, taichou. You'll never regret to pick me up."

- "I'm already regretting…" – Helena puts a frown a looks outside.

- "Anything concerns you, oujo-sama?" – Shirohana says.

- "No, nothing…" – She looks for her companions. Everyone of them was looking for her. – "What? I've anything on my face?"

Anybody says nothing. Shirohana and Helena exchanges looks full of knowledge. Both of women remember what have discussed earlier.

Flashback

_- "I think they're testing you, oujo-sama." – Shirohana says._

_- "I know, Ciel make it very clear for me. I think it's only Sebastian are orchestring this game. That demon has taked advantage of what Ciel had said about the sword play. Maybe this demon already knows about Driand… He's questioning how a apparent normal human being can repeal him, a demon."_

_- "You can be right, oujo-sama, but you think Ciel-sama knows about what truly Sebastian-san is?_

_- "I don't know very well, Shirohana, but something tells me that Ciel knows more than he shows, but he deserves from me the benefit of doubt. After all, he's only a 13 years old boy."_

_- "Maybe, oujo-sama, but I've lived long enough on this world. Just because he's a chield that doesn't mean he hasn't commited the worst sins in his life, or that demon had make him to do these things."_

_- "Well, we'll know this more later… Ah, summon Souji-san, he'll be my opponent on the performance."_

_- "Yes, oujo-sama!"_

_The orange-haired woman leaves, Helena starts to think if the angel is right. Is the demon doing things to taint 'her beloved brother's soul? If it's right, she has to move quickly and quietly._

_Other thing that concerns her is the oddly beauty the demons has. She thinks how long she'll keep her a stoic façade in front of him._

End Flashback

The chariot has finally stopped, signalizing that the group has arrived to the Phantomhive mansion. Helena was about to open the door when it open suddenly revealing the raven-haired butler. The butler was shinning on the sunlight, his smile showing his perfect white teeth.

- "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate, duchess." - He raises his hand , waiting her to take it and help her to go off the chariot, but Shirohana take his hand first.

- "Come, Souji-san!" – says the older woman.

- "Hai!" – soon the red-haired man get out of and raises his hand. – "It's your turn, **captain**!"

The brunette understand the meaning of the emphasis of Souji-kun on the word 'captain'. With a bright smile, she take his hand, hooking her arm with her companion. Shirohana was stunted and Helena was curious of Souji's behavior. Why is he teasing the demon?

- "Thank to receive us, butler-san. I think is a problem to bring another guest with me."

-"No, is not, my lady." – Sebastian reply. Because of the brunette has called him 'butler' and not for his name, Souji was holding tightly his laugh, Shirohana too. Sebastian's eyes twitched lightly. The woman was teasing him, again. But he's prepared this time, he'll be the one to tease. Oh yeah, the last night events was a blow of luck. Helena will be the one yearning for him until the very end of these visit.

Inside the mansion, Sebastian turns for the group and says. – "Please, wait here. I'll bring bocchan down here."

- "Yes, please." – The brunette reply. The butler make a bowl and goes upstairs. Not bearing anymore, Souji looses his laugh.

- "Ha, ha, ha! You've seen his eye twitching? Man it was comical."

- "you know what is more stouting? Your teasing with him. Why you've done this?" – Shirohana asks.

- "I've seen the way he was looking at you, taichou. It was like he want to eat you back there, in front of us."

- "Jealous type you're, Souji-san?" – Helena says.

- "N-no, is not like that…" – He looks for the wall, hiding his blush. – "… is my duty to protect you from harm, even you're my superior, taichou."

Helena see his blush and smiles. Smartly, Shirohana remarks. – "How cute of you, Souji-san!"

- "Aaaaahhh, come on, Shirohana-san. You're embarrassing me…" – Helena giggles about this.

-"And I thought that you forgot how to smile, Helena." – Ciel appears on the stairs with his butler, making the trio look for them.

- "This just happens when I'm near these two…"

- "So who is your friend, duchess?"

- "My name is Souji Lestat Sayaki, sir."

- "Oh, you've a French name. You've any French parents?"

- "Just my father. My mother is japanese."

-"Come on, Ciel, stop with the inquiry. He's a good person, he'll not harm me…" – The brunette says.

- "I wasn't investigating him…" – The earl trails of.

- "Ciel, don't be jealous over him." – she approaches the boy and kiss his top of head. – "You'll be the only the first one in my heart, I promisse." – She smiles for him.

Seeing her affection for him, the boy blushes deeply. Trying to hide it, the boy faces the wall and says. – "I'm not jealous!"

- "Anyway, you want to see my performance or not?"

- "Ok, this way."

The brunette looks for the butler for the first time since she'd put her foot on the property. He was kind of… anger with her?

No, maybe is just her imagination…

A feminine voice is calling loudly. – "Young master!" – Soon appears Maylene with a letter in her hand. "Look, this have the Queen's crest."

- "Give me this…" – He reads and a grin starts to appears in his face. – "I think our little entertainment was to be delay, duchess. The Queen is resquesting your services." – He passes the letter for the brunette.

She reads the paper, a grin appearing on her face. – "Yes, earl, is the right time that the bastard shows up. I think is time to teach him some respect."

**End of Chapter**


	8. Her Good Punishment and His Fantasy

**Other chapter people, sorry for the long time to update, now I'm writing to fanfics (of Kuroshitsuji, of course) and to edit and post take a time! Enjoy and feedback me!**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

"**blablabla" **= Driand talking

_Blablabla_ = imagination

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Warning 3:** Forgive Sebby OCness , this have a objective on this chapter.

**Chapter ****8 – Her (Good) Punishment and His Fantasy**

The weather has changed and started to rain strongly above the Phantomhive state, so the Akechi's group has to stay in the night on the mansion.

- "Why's Kami-sama against me?"

- "Pardon me, oujo-sama?"

- "Why have to start to rain in the moment that we are here?"

- "I don't know, oujo-sama, but we're stuck here until morning."

- "And for all the good things that have in the Earth, why, WHY I have to use a skimpy shirt like this one to sleep, I've to be a lot happy sleeping with my kimono…" – the said shirt barely cover her thighs.

- "Because the nightgown that Maylene-san has borrowed to you don't fit on you, oujo-sama. That's why you're using the shirt that Sebastian borrowed to you."

- "Damn, and I have to borrow one of his clothes…" – then start to smell the fabric. – "It's smells like him… Like the tea he prepare, is suffocating."

- "Why you're so uncomfortable with it, oujo-sama? Last night you're not uncomfortable using a skimpy nightgown, that is very similar with this shirt."

- "Because last night I was using my clothes and I was sleeping in my room back in my mansion. I wasn't sleeping with the demon's clothes…"

- "You'll be just fine like always you did, oujo-sama! I just one night, besides I'll be in the room very closer of yours."

Both women heard the soft knock coming from the door. – "It's everything okay, my Lady? My shirt suit you well?" – The velvet and deep voice asks from outside.

- "Oh damn…" – The brunette whispers.

- "Breathe, oujo-sama. Relax. I'll answer him." – The orange-haired go to the door and open it. – "Yes, Sebastian-san. It's just fine, right oujo-sama?"

The brunette take a deep breath and goes to the open door. – "Yeah everything is fine." – she looks for the butler, he was holding a candelabrum whit three light-on candles. Even with the dim night, he looked gorgeous. The brunette stands behind her companion. – "I think is time to you go to sleep, oujo-sama." – the elder woman talk, stepping outside of the room. – "Oyazumi, oujo-sama." – she bowls and walk away on the dark corridor.

- 'She'll leave me alone with HIM?' – Getting a step out of the room she looks for elder woman and says: - "Oyazumi, Shirohana!"- The orange-haired looks back for her lady and turns a corner.

Averting the gaze from the empty space, the brunette looks for the butler and says: - "Goodnight, Sebastian-san."

- "For you too, my Lady." – he replies.

She lingers her gaze a little longer on him and closes the door softly. A few seconds later, she release her holding breath. – "Now I'll go try to sleep." - She goes to the bed and lay down there.

Outside, Sebastian is still there. He put his palm on the door surface. When he knocked earlier, he was there to clearly tease the young woman, since she's using one of his shirts. When she appeared on the door, Shirohana was in his front of his view. He couldn't see everything of the silhouette of the brunette, but her smell mixed with his own (that are providing from his shirt) was delicious. The older woman, steps off of the doorframe revealing Helena for his view, he almost loosed his mind. The shirt had fitted perfectly and sensually on the brunette, going to the middle of her thighs.

Like the humiliating last night.

He be hold of himself to no lick his lips. Accompanying the track of her escort with her eyes, the brunette move to the side, getting a little closer of him.

- 'Damn, her smell… Her blood's smell…'

His hand is twitching on the candelabrum.

This was becoming a crave. A crave for her blood and body, just like his craving for his bocchan's soul.

No, his bocchan's soul will be a really great feast. She'll be a midnight snack.

- "Goodnight, Sebastian-san." – she says to him and closes the door.

- "Goodnight, my Lady…" – Then he whispers. – "And have good _dreams_."

Retrieving his hand from the wood surface, he goes to patrol the darkness corridors.

Helena was having a hard time to sleep, she's turning around on the bed but couldn't close her eyes and sleep. Turning around once more, she faces the covered window.

- "Aaaahh, was no use! I can't sleep." – Taking the sheets of her body, she complains: - "And why is so freaking hot here?"

- "Perhaps is because you're trashing around on the bed?" – A velvet voice reply.

A cold shiver runs down on her spine. Getting up quickly , she looks for the source of the voice. She see the damned demon, standing in the middle of her room, the most odd thing in the situation that he was missing pieces of his outfit, with the three first buttons of his white shirt unbuttoned. – "But you're right, my Lady. Is oddly hot in this room."

The demons was with missing pieces of his outfit.

She was with a skimpy shirt and her lower ungarderments.

Both alone in a oddly hot room.

- 'SHIT!' – the brunette's mind go in a million per second.

- "Since I'm a butler, is my duty to relive you from your problems, my Lady." – he steps forward in her direction.

- "Don't get near me, or I'll scream!" – she says fearfully.

- "Scream, my Lady?" – he makes his trademark smile. – "Nobody can hear you, nobody will help you from me…" – his voice getting deeper.

- "What? You, bastard! Then I'll…" – she starts to search in her surrounds.

- "Looking for this?" – The brunette looks for the butler, he was holding her precious katana, the item that she most cherished in her life.

- "My Lady, I think that you don't need this for relive your problem…" – He leans the sword on the far foot of the bed. Putting the tip of his middle finger on his mouth, he pulls the glove of his right hand and keeping it on his pocket, then he deposits the candelabrum on the nightstand.

- "Don't come closer!" – the brunette replies, backing up. Without space, her back bangs on the headboard of the bed. His knees are already in the soft mattress and, on fours, start to closer on her, like a cat cornering a mouse.

- "Why the fear, Helena-san? I came here just to help you…"

- 'Driand, where are you? Help me, Driand!' – the demon slowly was approaching her. She closes her eyes, trying to focus. – 'Of all the times, you choose this moment to shut yourself up! Driand, answer me!'

- "Helena-san." – she open her eyes and almost gasped. His face was inches far from here. His smell was intoxicating. She looks for his lips, noting that the bottom lips was slight more plumped then the upper, the color was cherry-red. Then she looks for his eyes, they're glowing red in the dim light.

- "Why are you doing this?" – she whispers.

He chuckles. Leaning down on her, his nose traces her heated cheek, stopping on her ear. His hot breath make her shiver (is ironical, she thought demons don't have body heat). Sensing it, he says, blowing his hot breath on her ear: - "Because this is the punishment for what you have done to me last night. But I reassure that will be pleasurable for you."

Holding her chin with his fingers, he kiss her slowly. She struggles to get free, putting her hands in his chest to push him off her. He picks both of her wrists with one hand and pushes them down on the mattress. She keeps the struggling, then he sucks on her bottom lip, making her stops and gasp. He traces her lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, she opens a little then he pushes his wet muscle inside, exploring her hot cavern. Angling his head to the side, he deepens the French-kiss.

Needing air, she break the kiss, exposing her neck to his view. Not wasting time, he assaults her skin, sucking it. Moaning, she asks: - "Why are you seducing me?" – he slides his tongue up in her neck, jaw and the shell of her ear. Purring, he says: - "I told you. Because I'm punishing you and because I want to."

She whimpers with his bold answer. Grinning, he slides her down on the mattress, making her lie flat on the cushion and her head on the pillow. He maneuvers his body, to lay partially on her, his leg on the middle of hers. Not waiting anymore, he attacks her lips with open-mouth kisses. Innocently, her tongue touches his, making him groan almost audibly.

But she heard that. Now is her time.

Getting bold, she fights for dominance in the kiss, fisting his fine strands on her fingers, pushing his head down, making more pressure on the kiss. He's shocked with her boldness. Wanting to show off her dominance, he starts to unbutton her shirt. She realizes what he's doing, breaking off the kiss, she pants: - "S-s-stop this ins-t-t-tante!"

- "No." – he replies with a strained voice. With the shirt entirely opened, he uncovers her left breast. Looking down for her creamy mound , he descends his free hand on it, massaging the soft globe. – "Ha… re-release… me…Ha!" – the brunette moans.

- "I'll not, you're clearly enjoying my ministrations." – He pinches her nipple, making her moan a little louder. – "Bastard!" – she scowls to him.

- "With pleasure!" – He pinches harder and biting her neck harder. She moans audibly, squirming on his hand, wanting to get her hands free. Attending her silent request, he free her wrists. Her hands go blindly to her vest, undoing the series of buttons. Stopping the attack on her neck, he looks for what she's doing with his clothes. Amused with her actions, he says: - "Eager, aren't we?"

Gazing lustfully for him, she smartly replies: - "You started this. Then bear it. Now stop talking and kiss me!"

- "You didn't need to tell twice!" – Once more he French-kiss her, pressing her head on the pillow. She feels that his kisses are more demanding. Taking advantage of the situation, she pulls his clothes of his shoulders, that become trapped on his elbows. He try to break the kiss, but she pushes his head down connecting their lips again.

Then he thought: - "If she doesn't want to stop, why I'll complain…" - Surrendering, just this once in her ministrations, he let her do whatever she wanted with him.

Helena is a quickly learner. She finds out how to breath when is kissing (yes, has a way to do it), then she explores his body. Starting on his broad and strong shoulders, she rubs her fingertips on it, feeling the smooth of the skin. Descending her hands, she feels his toned chest, he groans with this action. Opening her eyes, she sees his lusted gaze. Lowering more the caresses, she touches his nipple, seeing his eyes closing immediately. Sensing this as a positive signal, she pinches it. He breaks the kiss, licking her neck.

- "Huuuum… And I thought men don't like to be touched here, you're quiet enjoying it." – the brunette replies.

- "Don't tempt me, I'm already harden down here!" – he says, huskier.

- "Payback, Sebastian! If you don't wanted this, then get off me and off the room."

- "I think is to much late for that." – he bites her ear a little hard.

- "Haaaaaaaa… stop to be dominating… haa… and feel just for once."

- "Then…" – he raises his head, his face hovering over hers. – "…I'm in your hands, my Lady."

- "With no regrets!" – se raises her head and licks one of his nipples, he groans. Looking on his face, she starts to nip on the hard nub, seeing his reactions. His hand fist her hair. – "What do you want, Sebastian-san?" – she asks seductively.

- "More harder…" - she bites it. – "Ah yes, like that!" – his groans are turning her on. Pinching now both of his nipples, he moans, his head falls down, his hand guiding back her head on the pillow. His forehead rest on hers now. His breath smelled like cinnamon, mint and his own smell, it was intoxicating and exciting. She claws his defined abs, descending her hands and coming up. In the same time, his hand let go of her breast and rubs and scratch her belly, making her muscles flutter there, she moans under his ministrations. Seeing her moans getting louder, he says: - "Losing control already?"

No wanting to loose from him, the brunette claws his sides, making him groan even more. Giggling, she replies: - "Far from it!" – Stopping her ministrations, she rubs his hips, passing the finger in the area are stay his waistband. He, on the other hand, passes the area of waistband and rubs her inner thigh, squeezing it, spreading her legs. Seeing this, she pants: - "Who's the eager now?" – Then she passes his waistband grabbing his bare tight buttocks and squeezing it. He moans audibly. The brunette says: - "Yes, Sebastian, let me hear your voice of delight."

His dominating side strikes back, raising his head, she sees his eyes scarlet with slits, but she was to much dazed to care about it. If this sinister side, he says, purring: - "No, it's time to me hear **you **screaming with pleasure."

Suddenly, his hand go directly to her clit and rub there vigorously, it was instantaneous, she open her eyes and arched her back, making a loud and long moan. Going more further, she teases her opening and then, add a finger in her womanhood, making slows in-and-out movements. Once more, Helena fist his hair and smash her lips on his. He add a second finger, making more faster movements. She break the kiss, her hips, following his thrusts.

- "I… I'm coming…Haaaaaa!" – Helena screams, her fluids flowing out, her back arching even more off the bad. Then she collapses on the bed. Dozing off, she hears faintly: - "Helena, open your eyes…"

Helena… Helena…

- **"HELENA!"**

- "What? What?" – she get up quickly, seeing her surrounds. The room was dark , the rain already stopped, her clothes all are in the right place and no signal of Sebastian on the room. Then she hears that Driand was calling her.

- 'What happened?'

**- "You're dreaming, ****having a wet dreaming with that hot butler!"**

- 'Seriously?'

**- "Yeah, you thought that was so real but is all your imagination… From your **_**naughty**_** imagination…"**

- 'Damn, he's affecting even more than I thought…'

**- "Then, since you're already stopped with your screams, I'll come back to sleep. Good night!"**

- 'Goodnight!'

She feels a wetness on her pants, the dreams are indeed very realistic.

- "First thing to do in the morning, take a bath…" – she whispers for herself. Turning to her side, she drifted in sleep.

On the servant's wing of the mansion, Sebastian open his eyes. He was with a huge grin in his face, lied down in the bed that he rare used. He succeeded in what he wanted. He'd make her orgasm in her mind, made she thinks that she has a crush on him. Tomorrow, every time that she sees him, she'll be very embarrassed to look in his face.

Of course her dream was is invention, this time he had accessed her mind and implanted the dream, always articulating on his mind and then transporting to her mind, make her think that dream is all of her mind. But like the time before, something was blocked him out, but the damage is already done.

In all the circumstances, he was impressed with her. She has some will power, even in this state of mind. Like a wild cat trying to break free from its cage. But he'll adestrate this wild cat, oh yes! Other thing that he was impressed is what she had manage to done, to make him feel pleasure too.

Now he was painfully hard, aching to with desire. How we want to go upstairs and have his way with her.

But he has to hold himself, for now.

Now he has to ride off his need. He don't want to take a cold shower with this weather, is human body will no tolerate. Only left for him to do in the old way, is degrading for a prideful and superior creature like him, but the ache is agonizing…

Closing his eyes, he skillfully open the buttons of his shirt and trousers, his hands rubs languidly his torso, making him enter the mood. Then he descends his hand on his erection, slowly stroking, starting from the tip and going down to the base, his free hand go to his nipple and rubs on it, imagining her doing this things in him…

_She descends on him, buring herself on his shaft, her virginal womanhood squeezing his member tightly, her slenders hands flat on his chest…_

…He strokes his shaft faster, groaning, his hips bulking, wanting more of the pleasurable friction…

…_her breasts are going up and down because of the force of his thrust__s, her lusted gaze fixed on him, her red plumped limps moisten with they joined saliva…_

…He arches his neck, his teeth closed tightly because of the nearing orgasm that he was feeling, his hips bulking on his hand…

…_her riding become harder and faster on him, he put his hands on her hips, to her move more and more faster and harder that he wanted, the sounds of the slap of flesh in flesh louder, her voice screaming his name…_

- "Oooooooooh!" – He groans louder, his back arching off the bed, spelling his fluids on his abs and legs. Then he falls on the bed, getting his breathe more quieter, sensing that the other servants had woke up with his roar. Luckily nobody had heard. Finding a wash cloth, he cleans himself, put his clothes and looks out for the window. Going out to the room, he walks through the corridors. – "Now is time to make the preparations for this day." – In a couple of hours the sunrise will started and everything will occurs like nothing abnormal had happened on the mansion.

**End of Chapter**

**What do you think, the lime is good, bad, tasteful? And Sebastian "reliving" himself, was good? Then you people speak what you think and do the reviews!**


	9. Ready And GO

**Yay, thank you for all the people that had faved this fanfic! Now other chapter! Enjoy and feedback me!**

**Main Couple:** Sebastian M. X OC

_Blablabla_= flashbacks

"blablabla" = talks

'blablabla' = thoughts

**Warning:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Toboso Yana, OC's belong to me.

**Warning 2: **Since the story is rated M, in addition to this fanfic, will have other moments of tension, such as violence, ideologically sensitive materials and lemons.

**Chapter ****9 – Ready… And GO**

Helena groans when the morning light hits her face. – "Ohayou, oujo-sama!" – Shirohana greets her.

Stretching her muscles, Helena says: - "Ohayou, Shirohana-san."

- "Slept well, oujo-sama?" – the red-haired woman asks, pouring the green tea in porcelain cup.

- "Not so well…" – she trails off, thinking that she'll take the why she not sleep fine or tell. – "…I just get very comfortable in my bed.

- "Well, was just for this night, oujo-sama. Soon we'll be in home." – Shirohana reassures.

Helena stranged with herself. She doesn't know the why she not speak about her "dream". Maybe was embarrassment or shame. The brunette even doesn't has the imagination to think about that.

- 'Is I falling in love for that demon? No, not a chance… Is impossible. I don't even know him properly!' – she thought.

- "Oujo-sama! Oujo-sama!"

- "What? What?" – Helena snaps to reality.

- "Something concerns you, oujo-sama? You're what of yourself this morning."

- "Nothing, I was just thinking about what will happens today, that's all." – she lied.

- "Okay…" – the older woman finishes.

After dressing herself both women goes to the living-room, where the breakfast are being served. Opening the door, she was greeted by two pairs of eyes. A blue and a red ones.

The red eyes of that damned demon…

Helena soon feels her cheeks warming, remembering her dream. Averting her eyes for the butler, she says to the earl: - "Good morning, Ciel." – she sits in a chair beside the young boy.

- "Good morning, Helena. You slept well?" – The earl asks politely.

- "Yes, very well. Thanks." – she lies (again).

Sebastian appears on her side, with a cup of tea: - "Good morning, my Lady." – he smiles brightly for the brunette, earning a faint blush of her. She curses herself about her hormones getting excited with his presence. – 'Che, if you think I'll fall on that, you're very wrong…'

- "This morning I prepared…"

- "Oolong tea." – she cuts him off. – "Sorry to cutting your speech. You don't need to talk about what the tea's flavor is, I know a amount of them. You know, I worked before you in this mansion, so the Earl's mother practically teach about the lot of teas that are prepared. I made a cup every night for Ciel when he was a chield.

- "Oh. This is the first time that I heard about this story." – the butler said, depositing the porcelain on her hand, his smile never fading.

But Ciel know very well that smile has a very well hidden fake. Both Ciel (of curiosity) and Helena wants to know why he was teasing her. Above all things, the brunette wants to know if the demon was anything with the "dream". She has a theory about the cause but she need to prove if this was like she thinks or not. She has to do it later, other matter was calling her attention know.

Sebastian straits himself and goes to his master's side. Helena drinks her beverage, looking for both males. – "So, when we'll departure for the local?"

- "In a couple of hours… You're very eager to find this guy, Akechi." – Ciel says, with a smugly grin in his face.

- "You've no idea." – she says with a bit of rage in her voice.

Later, Helena was with Souji and Shirohana, discussing about their plans to the location. Sebastian was in his master's room, dressing the young boy for the cold weather of the day.

- "Sebastian."

- "Yes, bocchan?"

- "Can I know the reason for Helena not looking in your face and why you're teasing her?"

- "Is nothing, bocchan. I simply put she in her place."

- "I demand you to tell what you've done for her to behave like that. So don't lie to me."

- I show to her to not tease a demon by using the same method I used in that nun a few weeks before, bocchan. The only difference that the 'act' happened all in her mind, like a dream."

- "Bastard, how could you to play with that kind of disgusting thoughts in her." – The boy hissed angrily to the butler.

Sebastian took Ciel's chin with his middle and forefingers, rising the azure eyes to lock in his red ones. – "You know, bocchan, lust is the most sinful feeling that exists in this world. In the act of that feeling, it makes you looses all the coherent thoughts, make you only **feel** the bliss that only Heaven can brings. Us, demons, don't feel love, that was the feeling that was afterwards the lust, but the lust at itself we can feel at the most deepest ways. So I take a lot of pleasure confusing humans like her with lust…"

Ciel cuts his speech off. – "Don't ever try anything with her, Sebastian."

- "I'll not to, my Lord. But I'll not lie to you that her soul smell very good. But don't worry, the pleasure that I'll receive will only when I'm feasting from your tasteful soul." – A light of fear crosses the eyes of the young boy. The demon's eyes are glowing with a pink-red color and his tongue was passing through his lips. His hot breath hovering in the Ciel's blushing face. Then he says: - "If you want to, I can take your soul in the most pleasurable way I can figured out, my Lord."

- "Don't say so disgusting things, Sebastian. Stay in your place." – The boy scowls. – "Finish already my dressing up for me go to the location."

- "Yes, my Lord." – The demon finishes with a mischievous grin in his face.

Ciel and Helena are in the chariot going to the location, both of their faithful companions with, Souji was together if the driver, claiming that he want to breath the fresh air of the forest. Helena was glad that, besides Shirohana, Souji was with her, but the brunette was still disturbed with the demon's presence. She was in the left side of the chariot, looking for the horizon through the window. Ciel was seating in front of her, doing the same was she in boredom. Shirohana was in her side as Sebastian was in Ciel's. In time she feels someone gazing to her, knowing very well who the damned person, she refuses to look back.

- "Akechi, you can tell me who's this guy, the guy that we're chasing?" – Ciel asks suddenly.

- "He was outlaw murderer that was searched for the crimes against the well being of the people and the emperor. I thought that you already know it." – Helena says it droningly.

- "No, you misunderstand me. I want to know, for you, who's this guy?"

- "Is a man that need to die painfully and slowly, doesn't mattering about what he was done in his life." – she replies with anger voice.

- "You mean that he need to die because of revenge, in other mean, what he'd done to your adoptive parents?"

She looks for the boy, his azure eyes are gazing her deeply, she asks, surprised: - "How did you know that?"

- "Simply for my own security. I need to know who's really the person that I'm working with." – the earl replied flatly.

- "You've no right to do this, to check out my files." – she hissed angrily for the first time with the young boy. – "Besides I'm very trustful person and you know that, Phantomhive."

- "I thing that I learned was people change with the pass of the time, Akechi." – he stated.

- "Look who's talking…" – she says ironically.

- "We arrived, my Lord." – Sebastian says, cutting off the retort that Ciel was about to say.

The local was a huge mansion. The place was very quiet, like nobody even care that have people in the entrance.

- "Are you right about it, if there is the right location, Phantomhive?" – The brunette asks.

- "Sebastian investigate here in the last week. He found out that the murderer has done some activities there." – the Earl replies.

- " Anyway then..." – Helenas move to the front door.

- "No, my Lady. Maybe have some traps hidden there. – "Shirohana says, warning her máster.

- "No, he doesn't do this, Shirohana. I know very well how he kills. He won't kill his victim without giving a loto of pain. In others words he kills his victims slowly and quietly."

- "Chi, even the murderer has some pride, how ironic of him." – Ciel says sarcasticly.

- "Yeah, but he'll not live for a long time, I'll kill hi myself, very slowly and quietly and, above all the things, all give so much pain that he'll still felling even in his death." – The brunette stated.

Turning the handle of the door, she enters in the silent living-room, the group walks at it's center. Suddenly, appears a lot of samurais, circling the group, making they don't have way to get out.

- "Yare, yare, looks who's there!"

Helena become static. This voice was haunted her dreams for years and know she was a few meters from him, from that damned man that destroyed her life.

- "You..." – she hissed in anger.

- "What? Will gonna kill me and revenge your parents know, kiddo? – Yusuke Said in a mocking tone. – "Ha, ha, há, Akechi-chan, this is so pityful.

- "Yusuke, you'll se what this kid can do, you bastard!" – she screamed angrily.

- "If you want to fight with me, first defeat this fine gentleman, then you can even to think about to touche me. But I doubt that you can even pass through it, you're so weak, a few years ago, maybe I can give you a quick death."

- "You and your men Will only try t stop me, but I warn you, people tried and they died because to even cross my way."

- "So fierce you, little girl. Then come here."

- "Souji-kun, you'll fight in my side. Shirohana, take Ciel and Sebastian to a more secure place." – the brunette ordered.

- Hai! Please follow me, Earl Phantomhive." – she Said for the butler and the young boy.

The brunette unshattered her katana, preparing herself in a attack stance, looking for all the faces of the surronding men. Yusuke raises his hand saying: - "Ready and... GO!" – his hands fall down, signaling his men to attack the brunette and the red-haired man in the room.

**End Of Chapter**

**Reviews, plz!**


End file.
